1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a substrate conveyor apparatus that carries substrates such as reticles, to a substrate conveyance method and to a substrate conveyor apparatus.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In prior art, as shown in Patent Literature 1, for example, a substrate conveyor apparatus that carries a reticle below a reticle stage by means of a conveyor arm and holds the reticle to the lower surface of a static chuck that is fixed to the lower side of the reticle stage is known.
Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication H11-74182 Official gazette.
However, with the conveyor arm normally used in the substrate conveyor apparatus of Patent Literature 1 and the like, the vertical positioning precision is inferior compared to the horizontal positioning precision; therefore there is the problem that it is difficult to reliably adhere the reticle to the lower surface of the static chuck.
The present invention is intended to resolve the conventional problems concerned, therefore the object is to provide a substrate conveyor apparatus and a substrate conveyance method that can reliably adhere the substrates to the lower surface of the chuck. Also, it has the object of providing an exposure apparatus using this substrate conveyor apparatus.